


Olet, mitä juot

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Death Eaters, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pre-Slash, Suomi | Finnish, Unrequited Crush
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Severus Kalkaroksen, alkoholin sekä moraalisten krapuloiden yhteinen historia.





	Olet, mitä juot

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko on jäätävän paska, mutta muutoin tykkään tästä parin vuoden takaisesta pikkupläjäyksestä edelleen paljon.

Väkijuoma, ts. juoma, jossa on väkeä. Voimaa. 

Tämä maaginen substanssi kulkee nesteenä nauttijan kieleltä kurkkuun, liukuu nielusta vatsalaukkuun, välittyy verenkiertoon ja leviää sitä kautta kaikkialle. Se ottaa kehon haltuunsa kuten vieras valloittaja, kihelmöi kasvoilla ja kämmenillä, ja oikein otollisen humalan hengen osuessa kohdalle voi ihminen kokea olevansa jotain aivan muuta — _joku aivan muu_ — kuin jokapäiväisessä elämässään. 

 

Severus on seitsemän vanha, kun hän maistaa ensimmäisen kerran alkoholia. Isä on sammunut sohvalle, äiti nyyhkyttää hiljaa yläkerran kylpyhuoneessa, ja Severus haluaa tietää, mikä sen miltei tyhjiin ryystetyn pullon sisällössä on niin ihmeellistä, että sen vuoksi jaksetaan jatkuvasti riidellä. Kullankeltainen juoma läikehtii kauniisti ilta-auringon kajossa, syvä väri lupaa väkevää makua, ja vaikka haju onkin paha ja pistävä, Severus kohottaa pullon huulilleen. 

Hän ottaa niin suuren kulauksen kuin vain kykenee.

Osa purskahtaa takaisin pulloon, osa valuu syljellä terästettynä tahmaamaan lasia ulkopuolelta. Viimeinen kolmannes suullisesta polttaa kieltä ja ikeniä, raapii raakana rinnassa ja velloo mahassa kuin tauti. 

Severus vannoo, ettei enää koskaan koske moiseen moskaan; se vain pilaa kaiken ja maistuu lisäksi karmealta. 

 

Ensimmäisen humalansa Severus juo Lilyn kanssa. He aloittavat Petunian hankkimalla hiivaisella ja imelällä omenaviinillä, jatkavat Lilyn vanhempien kaapista pihistetyllä sherryllä, ja päätyvät oksentamaan Evansien naapureiden ruusupensaaseen pidellen vuorotellen toistensa hiuksia. He ovat viidentoista ja kaikki alkaa olla vaikeaa, kiusallista ja kumman pimeääkin, mutta sinä iltana asiat tuntuvat loksahtavan tutuille paikoilleen. Edes muutaman hetken ajaksi. Tylypahka, vastavärein koristellut tuparajat ja taikamaailman poliittinen tilanne ovat kovin kaukana, eivät he kai sitä kaikkea vielä kunnolla ymmärräkään. 

Lily myöntää, ettei haluaisi koskaan oppiakaan ymmärtämään. Severus on samaa mieltä. 

Heidän välilleen iskeytyneet railot kuitenkin syvenevät taas syksyllä kouluun palaamisen myötä. He tekevät läksyjä yhdessä aiempaa harvemmin eivätkä käy enää Tylyahossa toistensa kanssa. 

Seuraavana kesänä Severus juhlistaa loman alkua ja V.I.P.-kokeista suoriutumista tupatovereidensa kanssa. Jälkikäteen hän muistaa tunnustaneensa humalassa rakkauttaan, muttei enää sitä, ketä kohtaan. 

 

Sen kaikkein makeimman elämän makuun päässeen yläluokan kanssa asioidessa ruoalla ja juomalla on paljon suurempi merkitys kuin ensinäkemältä kuvittelisi; niissä piireissä olet, mitä juot, eikä se päde pelkästään monijuomaliemeen. Severus ei ehkä ole luontaisesti mikään hyvä seuramies, mutta hänen muistinsa ei petä koskaan, ja vaikkei hän koekaan todella _tuntevansa_ ketään, lukemattomat yksityiskohdat mieleensä painamalla hän pysyy keskivertoa syvällisemmin perillä siitä, millainen kukakin on. 

Leonius Mulciber suosii ylitsevuotavaisen dekadenttia imagoaan täydentävää absinttia ja Evan Rosier kiskoo mahdollisimman paljon ihan-mitä-tahansa unohtaakseen olevansa vitun sekaisin ilman alkoholiakin. Regulus Mustan viinapää lienee yksi maailman kehnoimmista, mutta hän ei silti koskaan tohdi kieltäytyä, Walden Macnair juo mieluiten kaiken suoraan pullon suusta, samppanjankin, Wesley Travers puolestaan harrastaa kausittain vaihtuvia muodikkaita drinkkejä. 

Antonin Dolohovin isännöimissä pirskeissä vodka virtaa, ja aivan erityisesti Pimeyden Lordin nuorimpien kannattajien ahnaisiin suihin. Jälkeenpäin Severuksesta tuntuu, ettei silloin muuta tehtykään kuin suoritettiin Mestarin antamia tehtäviä ja juhlittiin niissä menestymistä. Siitä kankkusesta on ehkä mahdotonta selvitä. 

 

Sotien välisinä hiljaisina vuosina Severus vierailee toisinaan Malfoylla, nauttii siellä elämänsä parhaista lasillisista viiniä — punaista, valkoista, roséta, kuohuvaa. Joskus se muistuttaa häntä menneistä, eikä lainkaan hyvällä tavalla. 

Kollegoiden kanssa on myös silloin tällöin pakko käydä "yksillä" Kolmessa Luudanvarressa, sillä edes Severuksen taipumus olla tympeää seuraa ei estä Minervaa pakottamasta häntä mukaan. Sille naiselle on mahdotonta sanoa ei, kun hän sille päälle sattuu, huomattavasti vähemmällä vaivalla pääsee kun vain nielee tappionsa sekä tietysti sen tuopillisen. 

Ja sitten ehkä vielä toisen. Tämän kerran. 

Helvetin rohkelikot. 

 

Feeniksin killan kokouksiin kuuluu elimellisesti loputon teen kittaaminen. Severus kieltäytyy teestä systemaattisesti. Aina. Samalla hän kadehtii hiljaa mielessään, melkein salaa itseltäänkin Mundungus Fletcheriä, joka saapuu parhaina päivinä paikalle tukevassa humalassa.

Autuaita ovat idiootit ja tyystin hyödyttömät. 

Nyt keittiössä ei kuitenkaan ole muita kuin Severus ja Lupin, joka häärää niiden helvetin teetarpeiden kanssa vaimeasti hyräillen. Severus ei osaa päättää, onko enemmän ärsyyntynyt vai huvittunut.

“Siriukselle kyllä tekisi hyvää juoda vähän vähemmän”, Lupin päivittelee teennäiseen sävyyn ottaessaan kaapista melkein tyhjilleen juodun viskipullon. “Juuri nytkin hän nukkuu pois humalaansa. Taas.”  
“Vai niin”, Severus sanoo niin kylmäkiskoisesti kuin vain kykenee. Suoritus kuulostaa hänen omissa korvissaan varsin kehnolta. 

Kullankeltainen neste läikehtii tenhoavasti kynttilänkajossa. Lupinin pedonsilmät toistavat samaa väkevää sävyä kielien vieraista voimista, jotka ottavat valtaansa ja vapauttavat ihmisen tavanomaisesta itsestään, murtavat vanhat rajat ja tekevät nauttijastaan jotain paljon mahtavampaa. Severus ei ole juonut viskiä sitten sen ensimmäisen maistiaisen, eikä tätä ympyrää ollut koskaan tarkoitus sulkea. Toisaalta sillä ei kai enää ole mitään merkitystä, ei enää tässä vaiheessa, päin helvettiä kaikki tulee menemään kuitenkin. 

Hän on tehnyt huonoja ratkaisuja — typeriä ratkaisuja — ennenkin, niiden tähdenhän hän on nyt tässäkin, mutta jos hän on jotain niistä ottanut opikseen, niin sen, että ennen moraalisia krapuloita on sentään hetken verran hauskaa. Hyvin, _hyvin_ hauskaa. 

Joten kun Lupin ojentaa kupillista kovaa teetä, Severus ottaa sen vastaan.


End file.
